Legacy
by Queen's Own
Summary: (FINALLY UPDATED) I know this is classic! This is about the illegitimate daughter of guess who? Who could it be, if she's got mother's purple eyes and father's black hair. But this one's different, I SWEAR! NO FLAMES! Review, and I update.
1. Prologue

Legacy  
  
Summary: Yeah, I know, this is stupid and everyone write about Alanna and Jon's illegitimate daughter, but this one's different. I SWEAR!!!!!!!! Please RR. Set right after Wolf Speaker. I think I got the time spread right. Or maybe after Emperor Mage. Not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everyone except for Caterin, Pearl, Lanna and Mark.  
  
Prologue: An Unwanted Heir  
  
Alanna the Lioness of Barony Olau and Trebond stared in hatred at the baby lying in the cradle next to the bed she now lay on. The small, innocent child could ruin her life, her reputation and put her in a position she really didn't want to be in. The baby had her eyes for sure. Tiny amethyst orbs stared up at her from behind black eyelashes. She looked away from that innocent stare. The child was not innocent, at least, not as far as she was concerned. Not as far as the Tortallan court was concerned.  
  
A soft knock on the door heralded George's entrance. He followed her gaze to the baby. "Lass-"  
  
"It's Jon's," she whispered bitterly. "The child is Jon's and it's the heir. What am I supposed to do?" She looked up at him pleadingly. "I can't take it with me that's for sure. I don't want any baby, especially not the bastard heir, George!" Alanna remembered with anger the day Jonathan had left her in the desert. When he'd left, he'd dropped something. She'd picked it up, and nearly dropped it again. It was her pregnancy charm. She would have gone after him- but then everyone would have known. Instead, she'd come to Port Caynn, knowing that here, Jonathan would never hear of his bastard child. That way, she could abandon it and try to forget.  
  
"Leave it," George suggested softly, drawing her out of her hatred. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave it," he repeated. "Leave it here with Rispah. She'll care for the child and Jon never has to know. Not everyone here knows of you and there are plenty of people with black hair. She'll keep it out of the eyes of the court. When the child grows up.well, you can deal with that then." Alanna smiled.  
  
"Thank you, George," she murmured sleepily. "Ask Rispah-" He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I promise, lass," he said, leaving the room with one last glance at the sleeping heir to the throne of Tortall. 


	2. Chapter One: Caterin of Trebond

Chapter One: Caterin of Trebond  
  
"Aunt Rispah!" Caterin of Trebond called out running in. "Uncle Coram! I'm back." The kindly woman that had been mother to Caterin since shortly after she'd been born stood in the doorway of the castle at Fief Trebond.  
  
"How was the hunt, Cat?" she asked. Cat grinned, pushing short black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Easy," she replied, purple eyes dancing. "I bagged two rabbits. They're down at the stables." Rispah nodded, and held out her arms to embrace the girl.  
  
"Come inside," she offered. "It's your fourteenth birthday, and we've got a celebration planned." Cat smiled.  
  
"I'll go bathe, shall I?" With the easy grace of a self-confident fourteen year old, she scampered up the stairs inside the manor. Rispah smiled, looking after her. She was mother to the girl in everything but actuality. The girl's mother had renounced all claims to the child, and she didn't know who the father was, though Coram did.  
  
As though her thought had summoned him, he came to stand beside her, smiling. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"All well," she replied, still thinking. "Coram, what are you going to give her for her birthday? You said you had something." she looked at him expectantly. His smile faded slightly.  
  
"I got her present fourteen years ago," he said quietly. "Alanna said to give her a letter on her fourteenth birthday, and I have a pretty good idea of what it says." Rispah's eyes grew worried.  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"I do." His voice was soft, but serious. "She'll be leavin' for Corus within a few days, if she's anything like her parents."  
  
"No use spoiling a perfectly good celebration with gloom," Rispah said matter-of-factly after a silent moment. Coram laughed.  
  
"You're right." He threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her inside the castle.  
  
Caterin called her Gift to help her light candles in her room. The flame on the candles was momentarily blue, before settling into the normal color. She smiled, staring around her tower room. It was her domain, apart from her pesky younger- well, they weren't exactly siblings, since Rispah and Coram weren't her parents. She called them Aunt and Uncle, but that's not what they were either. So, the twins were really only friends. Gloom settled momentarily, in spite of the fact that she was having a perfectly good day. Rispah had said her mother couldn't properly care for her, though why she never said, so she'd handed her care over to them, old family friends. That was the confusing part, because very few people ever came to Trebond and when they did, Rispah or Coram always conspired to get her away. She wondered why, then dismissed the thought and went to bathe. If her past birthdays were any indication, she would be up late tonight.  
  
An hour later, she was in the great hall wearing a purple silk shirt -a gift from Lanna and Mark, the twins- and white breeches -impractical, but it was her birthday. She was having a wonderful time. There was good food, happy talk and best of all, gifts!!! She hadn't gotten anything from Rispah and Coram yet, but they had said it was very special and needed to be given to her in private. It was because of this, she supposed, that they feast ended earlier.  
  
She followed Rispah and Coram upstairs to their rooms. Their first room, the one you entered through, was a sitting room. The next was their study and then the bedroom. Rispah had a seat in the sitting room, and gestured for Caterin to take one also. Coram went into the study and returned shortly with a sealed piece of parchment in his hand. He sat next to Rispah, across from Cat who perched expectantly on the edge of her chair.  
  
"Cat-" Coram started, and then stopped, as though not sure what to say.  
  
"Happy birthday," Rispah said. "This- was from your mother." Cat's eyes widened with shock. She didn't even know who the woman was. Hesitantly, she took the parchment from Coram's outstretched hand. Her hand shook as she broke the seal. The design nagged at her memory, like it was something she should know.  
  
She unfolded the parchment slowly.  
  
Caterin- I have given you nothing but life and a name. For that I am sorry. There were circumstances surrounding your birth that you wouldn't have understood  
until now. If Coram has done as I asked, it is your fourteenth birthday today. Happy birthday. You of course want to know who your parents are. The bluest blood of Tortall runs through your veins, my daughter. You have my eyes and your father's hair. And you are an illegitimate child, or to be blunt, a bastard. Your father is about to marry and so am I, though not to each other. I turned down his proposal before discovering I was with child. Caterin, you are not Caterin of Trebond, though I am now of Trebond, but not for much longer. This is hard to write, but I owe it to you to tell the truth. Come to Corus, my daughter. It is time we met and your father knew the truth. You cannot live in hiding all of your life, for your eyes would label you as mine and George does not have black hair. Caterin, if you wish  
to take your father's fief, you are Caterin of Conte. King Jonathan of Conte is your father. Again, I am sorry Caterin. Sorry for more than you  
know.  
  
Your mother,  
Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the King's Champion  
  
Caterin dropped the letter in shock. She now knew where she'd seen that seal before. It was a lioness rampant, the crest of the King's Champion, Alanna the Lioness- her mother. Rispah picked the letter up and skimmed it. Reaching the last line, she turned pale. "Jonathan-" Coram nodded.  
  
"She never told me, but I knew," he admitted. "They were lovers while she was a squire, and then when she was a newly made knight. They fought right before Alanna discovered-" Caterin stared at them both in shock.  
  
"Are you okay, catling?" Rispah asked, concerned. Caterin looked at her, eyes wide in her pale face.  
  
"I- I'm going to pack. I'll leave for Corus in the morning." Coram nodded.  
  
"I'll take you there, then leave," he offered. Cat nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She picked up the parchment before leaving, tucking it into her pocket.  
  
A/N So, you like? If you like, review. If you review, I update. Kapeesh? And thanks to all my reviewers!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Corus!

Chapter Two: Heralded Arrival  
  
Caterin rode into Corus three days later, still in a state of shock. Her mare, Pearl, tried to break out of the stately walk she was out, and Cat automatically reined her in, still not paying attention. The king of Tortall and his Champion were her parents! And he still didn't know about it! She was scared, by the Goddess. She was scared out of her wits.  
  
Coram turned in his saddle. "I'll leave you here, lass. Just go to the palace. If you can, put an illusion on those pretty eyes of yours; don't want to start gossip. Ask for the Lioness. She's there." Cat didn't get to ask how he knew before he disappeared into the crowd. Alone, she went with the flow of the crowd towards the palace.  
  
Reaching the palace gates, she remembered what Coram had told her and turned her eyes black. Anyone who could see magic would know, but few could.  
  
Just through the palace gates, Pearl spooked at something. She galloped, and Cat was forced to cling to her back to avoid being thrown. Pearl was picking up speed and about to gallop straight into the barn. Unfortunately, on Pearl's back, Cat couldn't fit through the door and would get scraped off. Just as Pearl was about to hit the door, a young woman stepped out of one of the stalls and Pearl slowed to a halt. The woman who had curly brown hair and blue/grey eyes walked over to the now calm horse and scratched her nose. After a minute, she looked up at Cat.  
  
"Hello," she greeted her kindly. "You've had quite a scare I should say. I'm Veralidaine Sarrasi or Daine. And you are?" Caterin searched her stunned mind for an answer and decided on the half truth.  
  
"Caterin of Trebond," she answered shyly. The young woman smiled at her.  
  
"New in Corus?" Cat nodded. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I- came looking for- the lioness," she whispered, fear setting in again.  
  
Daine smiled. "I think she's busy for the day; Carthak's been giving trouble and the king's personal council is meeting all day. There's a ball tonight, though, and she'll be at that. You could see her then." Seeing no other solution, she nodded.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, dismounting. Daine smiled.  
  
"My pleasure." Cat blushed. "Should I rent a room in the city?" Daine shook her head.  
  
"You're a visiting noble. Trebond has some rooms. I can show you where to put Pearl and where you are to stay." Cat brightened.  
  
"You're not too busy?"  
  
"My teacher is on the council," Daine explained. "I don't have lessons today, so I get the day off. Come on." Daine swung her arm around the slightly younger girl's shoulders to lead her off to the noble's barn. Cat kept up easily.  
  
Cat was in her room before she knew it. Thankfully, one of the things she'd packed was a purple dress -sleeveless with a high collar- and soft leather ankle boots, so she did have something to wear for tonight. Noticing that the sun was rather low in the sky, she yelped and pulled on the dress, before hurrying to meet Daine near the ballroom.  
  
She was there with a tall man with black hair tied back in a horsetail, talking animatedly. When she saw Caterin, she waved.  
  
"Hello!" she called. "Numair, this is Caterin of Trebond. Caterin, Numair Salmalin, my teacher." Numair smiled at her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," he assured her.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," she replied shyly.  
  
"As visiting nobility, you can enter from the Queen's staircase," he informed her. "That way, we all know who you are." Cat nodded, frightened. She didn't know what to say. Daine smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you where it is." She grabbed Cat's elbow and pulled her along. When she reached a small door, she stopped and fixed Cat's hair. "This is the waiting room. Go in and give the herald your name." Cat nodded dumbly. On an impulse, Daine gave her a hug before walking away. Cat swallowed and opened the door.  
  
Once she was sure everyone else had gone down, she walked up to the herald. He smiled kindly at her. "Your name and title?" She swallowed.  
  
"Caterin of- of Conte," she said quietly, dropping the illusion on her eyes. The herald saw their color and a look of comprehension dawned in his eyes. He smiled weakly.  
  
"This'll give the court something to gossip about," he muttered before he went outside to announce her. "Lady Caterin of Conte."  
  
A/N CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I just cruel? Review to find out what happens to Cat. 


	4. Chapter Three: Meet the Parents!

Chapter Three: A Foolish Knight and a Boneheaded King  
  
The court was silent as Caterin walked down the stairs, fighting the urge to turn tail and run. She walked over to the raised dais where a man with hair the same color as her sat on a throne next to a beautiful raven-haired woman. A short redheaded woman was quickly walking in the same direction as Cat. Her face was worried.  
  
The man -the king Cat assumed- stood up as she reached the dais. When she rose from her curtsy, he spoke, voice cold.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. She met his blue eyes with her amethyst ones and saw his widen with understanding. The color drained from his face. He glanced at the redhead who was by this time standing next to him, a brown haired, hazel eyed man at her elbow. "Alanna," he said almost inaudibly, voice strained. "Please, PLEASE tell me this isn't who I think it is."  
  
"Meet our daughter, Jon." she said softly so only he, the queen, Cat, and the hazel eyed man could hear, her purple eyes on Jonathan for a second before resting on Cat. "Well met, my daughter. Now let's go while we still can." Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and walked towards the door, Cat and the hazel eyed man following. After a moment, so did the monarchs, making polite excuses as they went.  
  
Caterin reached the door only to find Numair and Daine waiting for her. Daine looked confused. "I thought you said you were of Trebond." she murmured, looking hurt. "Why did you lie to me?" Cat sighed.  
  
"I didn't want to," she admitted. "I didn't know how you'd react. I only found out three days ago. I needed a friend." Her purple eyes pleaded for Daine to see her point. To her relief, the older girl smiled.  
  
"It's just a shock, that's all," she reassured Cat.  
  
"That's for sure," a dry voice behind Cat's shoulder said. Cat spun around to meet the hard emerald eyes of the queen. King Jonathan looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't you go somewhere private?" Numair suggested diplomatically. "Thayet, I'm sure the explanations can wait until then." Alanna smiled weakly at the queen.  
  
"My study," the king offered, leading the way. Cat thought he wanted an excuse to get away from Alanna and Thayet. Unfortunately for him, both of them kept pace with him. Thayet glared at him and Alanna just smiled, slightly amused. The hazel eyed man dropped back to talk to Cat.  
  
"I'm George," he introduced himself. "I'm Alanna's husband." Cat's gaze fell.  
  
"Are you upset?" she inquired nervously. He shook his head.  
  
"I knew," he told her. "Alanna was staying in Port Caynn with me when you were born. If I was ever upset, I had fourteen years to get over it. I'm the one who arranged for you to be brought up by my cousin, Rispah." Cat looked at him in surprise. George grinned at her. Before either of them could say anything else, the five of them stopped at a door which the king unlocked. He let the queen enter first, before entering himself. Before long, all of them were sitting somewhere. Cat ended up between Alanna and George.  
  
"Jonathan, Alanna," the queen said icily. "You have a lot of explaining to do." She glared at her husband.  
  
"But Thayet," Jonathan pleaded. "You knew-"  
  
"That you and Alanna were lovers," Thayet cut in sharply. "Not that you had an illegitimate child! For Mithros' sake, Jonathan!"  
  
"He didn't know," Alanna explained. "I never told him." Jonathan glared at her.  
  
"Why?" he demanded. "Shouldn't I know I fathered a child, however illegitimate?" Alanna met his gaze stare for stare.  
  
"You were acting like a prig at the time," she said coolly. "And if I remember correctly, you dropped my pregnancy charm as you were leaving the tent! First off, I was furious with you. Second, I did not want to marry you, and I was afraid that was exactly what you'd force me to do if you found out I'd had your child." Thayet glared at Jonathan.  
  
"You what!!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you! This is entirely your fault, you idiot!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking-" Jonathan attempted feebly, but George cut him off.  
  
"I'd say you weren't," he said coolly. "If I were judge, I'd pin you with all the-"  
  
"Hold on!" Cat interrupted. "First, I don't appreciate being spoken about as an object, thanks! I'm a person named Cat and it's not my fault my parents were a king who was being such a bonehead he did a gods damned stupid thing and a knight who had the bad sense to sleep with him! But I exist now, and pinning blame won't do anything!" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"She certainly got your temper, Alanna," Jonathan observed. Cat glared at him.  
  
"Don't judge me, you stuck-up stubborn idiot! If I remember correctly, this is mostly your fault!" She was turning bright red. Alanna looked impressed.  
  
"And to think I thought I was the only one who called Jon names," she murmured. Jonathan looked furious.  
  
"Wait just a minute-" he began. Thayet rounded on him.  
  
"She's your daughter, Jonathan of Conte," she pointed out. "It's your fault she's in such a sticky position. And if I do say so, I think she's got the right of it. You are a stubborn idiot sometimes. I'm just too much of a lady to say it, or you'd hear it almost daily." Jonathon looked as though he were about to explode. Then, he stormed through a connecting door.  
  
A/N I wasn't going to update, but I felt so guilty leaving you guys with that cliffy that I did. To find out what happens to Cat, press that little purple button down there. I know you want to!!!!!! Review and I update. 


	5. Chapter Four: Their Hignesses

Chapter Four: Their Highnesses  
  
Thayet looked at Cat apologetically. "He'll be alright," she assured her. "He's just-"  
  
"Pride means a lot to him," Alanna informed her. "He'll be fine once he's thought things over." She put an arm around Cat's shoulders. "I for one am glad you're here."  
  
"You knew she existed," George pointed out. "Thayet and Jon have had a rough awakening." Alanna grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized to Thayet. The queen smiled.  
  
"It's fine. Apology accepted." Alanna's smile became less sheepish.  
  
"That's a load off my chest," she admitted. "I didn't want you mad at me."  
  
"Jon still is," George pointed out. Alanna shrugged.  
  
"He has to talk to me in a business setting," she reminded him. "Thayet doesn't. I wasn't sure if she'd ever talk to me or Jon again -not that I care about him, that's his problem. Besides, it's partly his fault. Thayet's just the innocent bystander. She didn't even know him when Cat was born." Just then, Jonathan walked in.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "I let my pride get the better of me."  
  
"I'll say," Alanna drawled. To Cat's surprise, Jonathan laughed.  
  
"I deserved that," he admitted. "Alanna, I am truly sorry. You were right; this was my fault. I was an idiot just now and I was an idiot then. Forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you agree to admit to the court gossips that it's entirely your fault," she said cheerfully. Jonathan groaned.  
  
"Fine. Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Of course, my king."  
  
"Hate to break up this little forgiving session," Cat interrupted. "But what in the name of the gods am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm." Was the general response.  
  
"You could return to Trebond?" Thayet suggested before shaking her head. "What am I saying? Court will be like a dog with a bone on this; they won't take no for an answer. It won't accomplish anything, and I'll feel like a moron to exile my husband's daughter who I've just met."  
  
"She could come to Swoop, give court some time to settle down before we introduce her as Caterin of Pirate's Swoop," George suggested. Alanna shook her head.  
  
"Same problem," she pointed out. "Court won't take no for an answer. Besides, they won't settle down on this one, not until they have the whole story."  
  
"You could just flat out tell the story?" Caterin suggested. "I mean, just introduce me as Caterin of Conte, your daughter. Make it clear that, since I'm not legitimate, I'm not in line for the throne."  
  
"That's crazy," Thayet said. "Jonathan and Alanna's reputations will go down the drain."  
  
"People will say I slept with him to get my shield," Alanna said bluntly. "They'd say that he was going to tell I was a girl and I slept with him so he wouldn't. He was my knight-master. Even if we don't say we were lovers while I was a squire, someone else will."  
  
"Say she's Roger and Alanna's daughter?" Jonathan suggested. Alanna glared at him.  
  
"What, and let me and some dead guy take the blame?" she asked incredulously. "I don't think so. And anyway, she's got your Gift." Jonathan shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"It was an idea," he muttered.  
  
"Not a good one," Thayet pointed out.  
  
"Mother, Father?" A voice at the door made Cat jump. Thayet winced. In the doorway stood Kalasin and Roald of Conte. Kally was wearing a dress, and Roald was in the red shirt, red hose and gold tunic of a page.  
  
"Kally, Roald," Thayet greeted them pleasantly, a look of worry in her eyes. "What did you want?"  
  
"Daine said you were here," Kally said -she seemed to be the more outgoing of the two in spite of the fact that she was Roald's junior by a year. "You left when she came down." She pointed at Cat. "And why did she say she's of Conte? I thought we didn't have any brothers and sisters other than us five."  
  
"Kalasin, Roald," Jonathan began. "Meet your sister, Caterin." Kalasin stared at her.  
  
"I thought we didn't have any brothers or sisters other than us five," Roald repeated quietly. Both children looked confused, though Roald was looking with suspicion at the Lioness and Kally gazed beseechingly at her mother.  
  
"Your father didn't know Caterin existed until today," Alanna said quietly. "Ummm-" She glanced at Thayet, unsure of how much to say.  
  
"We're going to have to tell them," she murmured. "Kally, Roald. Caterin is Alanna's child, not mine." She bit her lip. It was hard explaining these things to an eleven and twelve year old. "They weren't married-"  
  
"Oh," Kally and Roald said together. Roald stared at his father, Kally gazed at the Lioness. "You mean she's illegitimate," Roald supplied. Thayet stared at him.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked. Roald shrugged.  
  
"I hear things," he said vaguely. George hid a smile behind one hand.  
  
"He told me what it meant too," Kally added. "He said it means when a person is born, but the parents aren't married." Something about the way Roald smiled indicated that he knew a great deal more than that, but he wasn't about to tell his little sister.  
  
"Thank you, Kally," Thayet said. "Could you and Roald meet your father and me in our rooms in a few minutes? Roald nodded, but Kally stayed.  
  
"Can Caterin come?" she asked shyly. Thayet looked at her husband and Alanna who shrugged.  
  
"Certainly," Alanna said. "Cat, be careful, avoid people and stay with Kally and Roald." Cat nodded, curtsied and left with the prince and princess. Thayet turned to Alanna.  
  
"How long do you think we have before we have to come up with an explanation?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not long enough," George answered. "Not long enough." 


	6. Chapter Five: As Rumors Fly

Chapter Five: As Rumors Begin  
  
Alanna the Lioness stared after the retreating back of her daughter, Caterin, before turning back to the fourteen year olds father, Jonathan of Conte. "Jon, what the hell are we supposed to do?" she asked bluntly. "I didn't want to say this in front of her -she's got enough on her plate already- but I'm nervous. Do you know what some of the conservatives will say? What good will it do for the Crown if rumor gets out that the King of Tortall has had an illegitimate child, and with his Champion no less!" Alanna's husband, George, ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"We'd better get this out before the rumor mills start churning," he pointed out. "With the truth out, rumors will be less."  
  
"Less, but not stopped," Queen Thayet pointed out grimly. "There's always someone who will be able to convince enough people for it to be serious that there's something we're lying about or withholding."  
  
"Alanna," Jonathan began. "I have no idea how to get us out of this. We're in big trouble."  
  
"Just announce it," a new voice said quietly but firmly. "Announce it like the baron said already. That will show all that there is nothing shameful about this." Raoul of Goldenlake, Knight Commander of the King's Own stepped into the room and shut the door. Alanna spun around, relaxing when she saw her old friend, who grinned. "Jonathan, your daughter is quite lovely. I ran into her in the hall."  
  
"Oh, you mean Kally?" Jonathan said with false brightness.  
  
"No, I mean the other one," Raoul replied patiently. "The one with the purple eyes." He glanced from Jon to Alanna. "Mithros, you didn't tell me you were lovers!"  
  
"They hardly need to now," Thayet pointed out dryly.  
  
"We hardly thought it was appropriate," Alanna said, answering Raoul and pointedly ignoring the queen. "You would have thought something was amiss, if squire 'Alan' was sleeping with the prince of the realm, and after I got my shield, I was off among the Bazhir. Besides, you guessed," she accused. Raoul's grin broadened.  
  
"Too true," he admitted. "However, you two had a daughter?"  
  
"She's been raised by Coram since she was a baby," Alanna answered, shooting daggers at Jon. "It was- someone's fault here that I will choose not to mention." Jonathon ignored her.  
  
"I didn't know she existed until today," he added, returning his own daggers to Alanna. "It was- someone's fault that I will choose not to mention." Raoul sobered suddenly.  
  
"Listen," he began. "I didn't come here to watch you two unhappy parents glare daggers at one another. I came from court. There are some very- uncomplimentary things flying around about you two. Contrary to popular belief, some courtiers are able to put two and two together and come up with four- or at least three." He took a deep breath. "There are so many rumors flying I can't begin to tell you. What I can tell you is that things are going to get ugly fast if you don't do anything about it. I-" He broke off at the soft knock on the door. Caterin stepped into the room and closed the door with barely any noise. She smiled.  
  
"Kally and Roald are in your suite," she informed the king and queen. "I'm here." Alanna smiled.  
  
"Any trouble?" Jonathan asked. She shook her head.  
  
"We didn't see a soul," she assured them. Alanna turned to look at the king and queen.  
  
"Jon, Thayet. Your children are waiting for you and, if there's not anything else we need to discuss now, I'm going to show Cat where she's going to be staying." Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"It's fine, Alanna," he assured her. "Thayet I'm sure wants to talk to me and to our children, so you are free to go do whatever you want." Alanna grinned as she and George stood.  
  
"See you in the morning, Jon." She saluted. He smiled. George looped an arm around the lioness' waist and steered her out of the room. Cat followed them, with one quick glance back at the queen, and her father, Jonathan of Conte. 


	7. Chapter Six: As Rumors Continue

Chapter Six: As Rumors Continue  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"I heard she's the Lioness' daughter. An illegitimate child."  
  
"But did you see how the king reacted? I bet he has something to do with this!"  
  
"Maybe he's her father!"  
  
"Or maybe it's that Conte duke. She's old enough."  
  
"The Lioness hates him. She'd never have gotten a child by him. But the king-"  
  
"They were friends-"  
  
"Maybe more than." Giggles broke out. George frowned. He had not lost any of his skill at being unobtrusive, and no one had noticed him. After Alanna had fallen asleep, he'd come out here to see how bad the gossip was getting. This flock of ladies had the kindest gossip he'd heard all night. Quietly, he slipped back out, walking silently to the rooms he shared with his wife.  
  
"George!" He turned to see Gareth the Younger of Naxen or Gary running towards him. "George, is it true, what people are saying? Who was that girl?" He sighed.  
  
"Part of it is true," he said quietly. "Caterin is of Conte. Alanna and Jon are her parents. She was conceived shortly before they had their fight and broke up. She's been raised at Trebond. Alanna gave Coram a letter to give her when she was fourteen. Apparently he did so, because she's here now. Jon didn't know until today, and neither did Thayet. I knew because she was born at Port Caynn, and I was there." Gary whistled through his teeth.  
  
"I was right," he said as if to himself. He sobered suddenly. "This is bad. Very bad." George snorted.  
  
"You think I don't know that? The gossip is not doing Alanna's reputation any good; Jon seems to have sidestepped most of the trouble, though I think most of that is due to him not having all the conservatives more than willing to create a huge scandal over this. But Alanna-"  
  
"Is in for it," Gary said grimly. "As is the girl- Caterin?" George nodded. "I've got to go; I promised Cythera I'd return as soon as I'd discovered a bit of what was going on here." With that, Gary turned on his heel and left. George sighed and turned to continue walking towards his earlier goal.  
  
Alanna was not asleep when he returned, something he was not surprised to see. "I expect you went to see what the court is saying," she said as he stepped inside and pulled off his cloak. "How bad is it?" He sat on the bed.  
  
"Bad," he said bluntly. "The most kindly thing I heard was that you and Jon were lovers and that she's a shameful, illegitimate child- that was after they suggested Roger as being her father as well." Alanna snorted.  
  
"And the worst?" she prompted. George grimaced.  
  
"Relating you to something lower than a prostitute," he said sourly. "Needless to say, that was from some of the younger conservatives." The half smile on her face had a sour edge to it.  
  
"Hardly surprising," she said dryly. "They've called me out for much less than this; this must be a happy holiday for them, finally having some kind of solid evidence that I'm a whore and unworthy of my shield so that they can confine me to a barony for the rest of my life. Needless to say, that's not going to happen, but they do dream." George pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep," he advised, standing up to prepare for bed. "Tomorrow's doubtless going to be a very long day." Alanna grinned.  
  
"You sound like my mother," she retorted. George grinned.  
  
"Someone's got to." He kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe," she agreed sleepily, before lying back down. The sound of even gentle breathing filled the room within seconds.  
  
A/N You like? Review if you do and I'll update. I might be a bit slow though; holiday season started for choir and that means tons of rehearsal. Plus I have standardized testing this week, and a BIG concert this weekend. But I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, review and NO FLAMES!! Thanks to all my reviewers! -Queen's Own. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Birthday Presents

Chapter 7: Mornings  
  
Cat was woken the next morning by a knock on her door. "I have to be awake now!" she moaned. "I hate mornings!"  
  
"Runs in the family," an equally cheery voice said from the doorway. "I still hate the morning. Wake up, Cat. It's almost midday."  
  
"It is?" she said, opening her eyes and sitting up. Sure enough, the sun streaming through her window was coming from almost directly above her.  
  
"We figured we'd let you sleep; you had an interesting day," the voice Cat unconsciously identified as being that of her mother explained. "It was as the time was nearing midday that George decided we should see how you are."  
  
"Tell him thanks, but he should have forgotten," Cat mumbled, getting out of bed. Alanna laughed.  
  
"He'll understand," she said. "Truly, he will. The first week we were married, a messenger came before the sun had risen; I almost broke his nose when he woke me up." Cat laughed.  
  
"It really does run in the family then," she said, amused. "Though I never broke anyone's nose." Alanna grinned.  
  
"You still have most of your life ahead of you to accomplish it," she pointed out. "Speaking of which, get dressed. I have a birthday present for you." She disappeared into her room as Cat let out a yip of excitement and scrambled into brown breeches and a blue shirt. Pulling on her boots, she knocked on her mother's door.  
  
"Ready," she said quickly. Alanna laughed.  
  
"Nothing could ever get me out of bed in the morning, not even presents," she said ruefully. "That's one quality of your father's that you seem to have inherited. Of course, he can stay up all night, get an hour of sleep and be up with the dawn, bright and cheery." Cat shuddered.  
  
"Is that even physically possible?" she asked as she followed Alanna down the hall. "I didn't think it was until you told me that King Jonathan -Father (I cannot get used to calling him that!)- did that."  
  
"It's possible alright," Alanna said. "Although, I don't think it should be." Cat giggled at that. Alanna led the way down the halls, outside and to the barn where the horses of the nobles were kept.  
  
Alanna led her straight to a stall which housed a tall, black mare that -at first glance- looked as delicate as any lady's palfrey. Closer inspection showed that she was all muscle, with no extra flesh what so ever, completely in shape. A white stripe slithered down her face, looking almost like a snake. "This is Adder," Alanna said, gesturing to the mare. "She's yours." Cat stared at the horse with love and awe.  
  
"But I already have-" Alanna waved it aside.  
  
"Pearl is a wonderful horse," she said. "But you're outgrowing her, both physically and in capability. Adder can do things for you that Pearl isn't capable of. She's yours Cat. Take a look at her."  
  
Shyly, Cat stepped inside the stall, putting a timid hand under the mare's nose. Adder sniffed it delicately, then eyed Cat with one bottomless amber eye. Cat ran one hand down Adder's foreleg. The mare shifted nervously, but let her run her hands over her legs, and pick up her hooves. "She's young; you'll have some work before you two can function perfectly as a team." Cat looked up at her mother.  
  
"I don't think it'll be that hard," she said honestly. "I think with a bit of work, we'll be as good a team as any, right girl?" She looked fondly at the mare, who bent her head and let Cat scratch under her forelock.  
  
"She's out of Darkness' bloodline," Alanna said. "Darkness was your father's horse, back when I was a squire. Apparently, one of the mares got sold off to a Bazhir, and somehow found her way back to the city, just a few weeks ago. I bought her, and when you came, I thought you two would fit together nicely." Cat beamed at her mother.  
  
"I think you thought right," she said, her attention fixed on the mare. "She's amazing." Alanna laughed.  
  
"Thought you'd like her."  
  
"Thank you so much Mother!" Alanna smiled as she watched her oldest daughter examine her new mare with wide excited eyes.  
  
"Would you like to take her riding?" she asked. Her question was answered by the way Cat's eyes lit up. "Her tack is on the side of the stall." Cat brushed the mare off and had her tacked up and ready to go within seconds. Opening the door, she led her outside and was on in a flash. "Have fun!" Alanna called.  
  
"Thank you so much mother!!" Cat called, as she urged Adder into a trot, then a canter. Alanna laughed watching Cat disappear.  
  
A/N I know this is short and has next to nothing to do with the plot, but I first, wanted to get Cat a little closer to her mother and second, had to put Adder in the fic. She was created and wouldn't leave me alone until she was in the fic! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Lunch

YEAH!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAD DISAPPEARED!!!!!!!!!! I can now update!! Here you go! Alas, writer's block has returned again, so I am in desperate need of more ideas! FYI though, I've sort of lost interest in this story so updates will continue to be sporadic. 

Chapter 8

Cat returned to her room sweaty and happy. Upon entering the room, her eyes flicked immediately to a letter on her bed. Walking over, she picked it up. Her name was on the front in neat hand. She opened it and read:

_Dear Caterin_, it read,_ Please talk to your mother about court clothes; Thayet and I have decided to formally present you to the court tomorrow night to stop most of the nasty rumors from flying. Also, once you are free, come to my study. Raoul and Gary want to meet you, and I thought they would have a right to do so. –Your Father._

Cat put the note on the bed and thought for a second. Her mother wouldn't be back for a while –she was with the Rider trainees- so the best thing to do would be to change and go meet with her father. Decided, she pulled on clean breeches and a shirt that didn't have horse slobber on it, and left, locking her door behind her. 

She made her way through the halls, stopping occasionally to remember the way to Jonathan's study. Once she'd found the polished wood door, she knocked. "Come in," came the voice of her father. She opened the door to see him standing up and talking to George. 

"Hello," she said, nodding to George. "You said you wanted to see me?" Jon smiled.

"That I did." His gaze became thoughtful. "It's almost midday; why don't we have lunch and see if Gary and Raoul want to come. George?" The Baron shook his head.

"Can't," he said shortly. Jonathan didn't ask any questions as George left the study. He smiled down at his daughter. 

"I'll get a servant to ask them," he said thoughtfully. "They will probably be here in a matter of minutes." Right on cue, a servant entered, bowing.

"Your Majesty," he said, respect ringing in every syllable. "You sent for me-"

"Could you please inform my prime minister as well as the knight commander that I would greatly appreciate their company in-" He thought for a split second, the hesitation barely evident. "In the dining room nearest my study? Also inform the kitchen staff that the king will be having lunch for four in that room in several minutes time." The servant nodded and left, bowing. Caterin stared, impressed. Jonathan only sighed.

"I often wish that I hadn't been born Crown Prince," he said ruefully. "There's a lot more freedom in the life of someone not the future king. And yet," he added. "Had I not been Crown Prince, I would never have met your mother, or Thayet. And you wouldn't be here, nor would any of my other children." Cat grinned.

"My mother would also have never been a knight, never have rescued the Dominion jewel, never-" Jonathan cut her off with a laugh.

"Point taken, Cat," he said. "Now, shall we proceed to our luncheon?" She gave a curtsey.

"I'd be honored, Your Majesty." The effect of this respectful statement was somewhat ruined by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, so much, Jonathan reflected, like the one often present in her mother's. He opened the door and allowed his daughter to precede him into the hall. 

The Prime Minister, Sir Gareth of Naxen the Younger, was already waiting for them at the door of the dining room. He greeted Jonathan with a shallow bow. "I intercepted the servant," he explained, a smile on his face. "Raoul should be here soon." Cat hung back -suddenly shy- and studied the famous man. Chestnut hair, with a few threads of grey at the temples topped a head with brown eyes. What few wrinkles he had indicated that this was a man who smiled often and easily. He had the body of a desk-knight, but was not as out of shape as some of the nobles who spent their time at court. A few ink stains showed on his right hand. His tunic had the badge that showed him to be the heir to Naxen. He smiled at Cat.

"So this is the famous Caterin of Conte," he said, his voice holding no trace of mockery. "The girl who has –in one appearance- set every tongue at court wagging." Cat blushed slightly. 

"It's not my fault, sir," she said. "Most of the blame can be attested to my parents." Gary's smile widened.

"That it can," he said, shooting a humor-laden glance at Jonathan. "I presume both of you were surprised?" Jon nodded.

"We might want to go inside," he said, gesturing to the door. "It wouldn't do for someone to pick up on some of what you, Gary, are bound to say." Gareth laughed and opened the door. Jonathan entered first, followed by Cat and then Gary. 

The kitchen staff worked fast. Already set on the table were appetizers. "Help yourself," Jonathan said, noting the way Cat's eyes had snapped to the food. Needing no further encouragement, Caterin made her way hastily to a platter of sausages folded in dough. After she'd eaten a few, she returned to the conversation between her father and his prime minister.

"You never told me or Raoul," he accused, humor glinting in his eye. "I feel so hurt and left out!" Jonathan laughed.

"You know quite well why we couldn't tell you," he shot back. "I wonder what your reaction to that would have been." Cat joined in the laughter. 

"Amusing I'm sure," she said sarcastically. "Oh my! Squire 'Alan' is sleeping with the prince! What _have_ we missed?"

"Too much," came a voice from the doorway. The huge Knight Commander of the King's Own, Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Mallorie's Peak entered the room. "Hello Jon, Gary. And you must be Cat." Cat nodded.

"Guilty as charged," she said ruefully. 

"Was that a comment on me?" Jonathan asked. "Because that would make me and your mother oh so hurt." Raoul coughed, the very forced kind of cough you utter when trying to hide something. Gary choked –he must have caught what Raoul had said. Jonathan stared from one to the other with suspicious eyes. 

"What do you say about your king behind his back?" he asked. Raoul looked as though he were trying very hard not to laugh. 

"Absolutely- nothing," he choked. 

Jonathan snorted, a very unkingly sound, but didn't comment. Instead he turned to Cat. "What do you think of them?" he asked.

Cat grinned. "I think we're going to get along rather well." Gary grinned.

"I would agree with that," he said, finally regaining the power of speech. "Lady Caterin," he said, sweeping an elegant court bow. "I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"Is that Caterin of Conte, Pirate's Swoop or Trebond?" Raoul asked. "Because you know, it would be just disastrous if someone were to miss your titles!" Cat thought for a second.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I've been Trebond for fourteen years- but I'm not Trebond by birth or even adoption. So, I don't know." 

"I'll have to talk to your mother, Thayet and George about that," Jonathan said. Then he shook his head. "Mithros, that sounds strange- your mother and Thayet."

"It should," Raoul pointed out. "You're married to Thayet- that's kind of the point, that you won't ever string those two words together in a sentence." Jon nodded.

"True," he conceded. "It still sounds strange." 

The kitchen staff chose that moment to bring in lunch. Cat's stomach growled as she saw the food being spread out. The staff bowed and retreated. The four of them sat at the table, Gary chuckling. 

"I've forgotten what it was like to be fourteen," he said. "Always hungry." Cat made a face at him.

"I'm not always hungry," she corrected. "Just most of the time." He laughed.

"I stand corrected. But, since you are obviously hungry now, Jon? Can we eat?" The king nodded.

The four of them dug into the food eagerly.

A/N Please review and send in any ideas you have for the continuation…it'll be at least a week since I'm on spring break (YIPEE!!!) and I'm going to Martha's Vineyard for break. Zhai'helleva! ~Queen's Own


	10. Chapter Nine: Court

Queen's Own: ok, this chap is gonna start with a bit of a time skip. Sorry if its at all confuzzling at the beginning- all shall become clear!

Iceflame (my loyal muse): She's been lazy and forgetting the disclaimer. Now that I am here, such an oversight shall no longer plague my wonderful readers. The illustrious and great Tamora Pierce owns everything except the Lady Cat. 

Queen's Own: He'll go on FOREVER if you let him! 

Reviewer Responses

IloveHobbits: you had a couple good points in your reviews. In response to pointing out that it was common knowledge that Alanna and Jon were lovers, I don't think it was. First, they never actually _told_ anybody. If you look at that part, Jonathan points out that Raoul knew, and Raoul basically says cool, but you never actually _told_ me. As to the fiefdom thing, Cat actually is in line to the throne. If all of Jonathan's children were to die, and Jon had no relations, she would be queen after Jonathan. Second, do you really think that Alanna would just let Cat take her fiefdom –and therefore land her with sole responsibility- while Jon was free and happy? If so, you obviously don't know Alanna. Also, conservatives would be freaking out anyways, because Jon and Alanna both are famous for being rather unconventional. Thanks though!!

bubblegum*girl: thx muchly!! Here's your chap!!

treanz-alyce: yours was the 100th review!!!!! (fireworks and happy dancing peeps!!)

Kat: none of Alanna's kids are of Olau, just Pirate's Swoop, so I'm assuming Cat wouldn't be either.

queenofdiamonds1: here's an update!!

Liviania: she does sort of have a knack for that, doesn't she!!

Galadvende: here's another update!! and amen to 'may writer's block never plague you'!!

AJ 4EVA: thanks muchly for the review!!

Wake-Robin: I don't think Jon would have changed that much in becoming a king. I mean, sure, he matured a little, but when peeps make him overly stiff, it annoys me too!!

milky way bar: there's nothing wrong with George!!

Peachy Garlic: straight awesomeness? Wow!! I'm so totally honored!! 

dragonobsessed: it doesn't sound rude- I say exactly the same thing!!

Chapter Nine: Court

Cat descended the Queen's Staircase, as the herald announced "Lady Caterin of Pirate's Swoop." Every eye in the ballroom rested on the slender girl dressed in purple silk. After a long –well it was really an argument- between her parents, Gary had pointed out in exasperation that in Tortall, bastards go by their mother's fief. This had set Alanna off again, until Thayet had pointed out that doing that would eliminate some of the more pressing concerns about Caterin's possible inheritance. Alanna had grudgingly agreed to this point. Even so, though she was Caterin of Pirate's Swoop tonight, everyone remembered when the same girl had descended the stairs last night as Caterin of Conte. 

_Although tonight, I definitely have a better dress_, Cat thought wryly, as she crossed the room to spread the elegant, full, purple silk skirts into a deep curtsy at her father's feet. The dress –a gift from Thayet and her father- was beautiful, with a slender bodice leading into a full skirt. The neckline was round, just low enough to be elegant without being revealing, and the sleeves were short and just crossed her shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a knot at the base of her neck –it had just been long enough-, and she wore a very small black opal on a ribbon around her neck, a gift from her combined parents and family. 

Her father raised her gently from her curtsey. His blue eyes twinkled as they caught hers. "Welcome to Corus, Lady Caterin," he said, voice carrying to every corner of the room. "Your mother told me this is your first time in the capital."

"It is," she said, pitching her voice so it carried. "I was kept from the capital for all of my fourteen years until now."

"Indeed," he returned. "I trust that you enjoy your time in the capital." He turned to the court. "May I present to you," he said formally. "Lady Caterin of Pirate's Swoop, my daughter." A hush fell over the assembled courtiers. 

"And also mine." Alanna spoke up and stepped forward from her place behind the monarchs. 

"As she is illegitimate," Jonathan continued. "She is not surpassing Roald for heir. She is taking my Champion's fief." 

"Also note," Thayet said, as though thinking of it for the first time. "Any disrespect to either the Lady Caterin or Sir Alanna would be constituted as disrespect to the Crown." Several of the more conservative courtiers paled slightly. The queen smiled, and returned the spotlight to her husband. 

"Thank you, my dear," Cat's father said, smiling at his wife. He sat next to her, beckoning for Cat to come and talk to him and the Lioness. After a second, the court burst into excited –if somewhat strained in some quarters- conversation. George approached the throne.

"That," he said, accepting a glass of wine from a roaming squire. "Was well done, Jon." 

"Why thank you," Jonathan said, taking a glass as well. 

"Mother, Father," Cat said. "Could I go- mingle?"

"Certainly," Jonathan said. "Alanna?"

"By all means," her mother seconded. "Go ahead, Cat. Have fun!" Cat grinned and disappeared into the crowd. 

A group of young nobles her age caught her eye and she walked slowly towards them. It was a large group, but several in particular caught her eye. There were a few girls who were obviously straight from the convent- an platinum blond in a low cut icy blue dress and a brunette in a green dress with a more respectable cut seemed to be the two to whom the others deferred. The other two who caught here eye looked to be siblings, a boy and a girl, both with mahogany colored hair. The girl was wearing a very flattering ruby red dress, and the boy was dressed in a dark blue –almost black- tunic and breeches over a saffron colored shirt. 

Caterin approached them cautiously. The blond saw her coming and sneered elegantly. "Lady Caterin," she said, making it very clear that she didn't think that Cat was much of a lady at all. "The Lioness' bastard. What are you doing talking to the likes of us? Shouldn't you be in the city talking to your friends at some tavern?" Several of the group broke into forced laughter. The siblings were not among them: the girl fixed her with a look of disgust and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, Evanjel of Stone Mountain?" the girl asked sweetly. "Shouldn't you be at a brothel somewhere- selling of course." The blonde's eyes –the same color as her dress- narrowed. The boy sighed and touched his sister's arm, murmuring something in her ear. She pulled away from him.

"I don't need your help, Damyin," she said. "Lady Caterin shouldn't have to put up with-" Her words were cut off as her brother laid a hand over her mouth.

"You should not speak that way, Laur," he reprimanded her. He turned to Cat, a smile on his face. "Forgive my sister. She has a temper that often gets the better of her. Though in this situation I can hardly blame her." He glared at the blonde for a minute, before turning back to Cat. "Damyin of Teldran. My twin sister is Laur of Teldran."

"It's very nice to meet you, Damyin," she said politely. "And I'm Caterin." 

"Evanjel of Stone Mountain," the blonde said icily. "A blue blood, unlike you." Her cold eyes dared Cat to argue with her.

"Amia of Sisyein," the brunette said, no more welcoming than Evanjel had been. Caterin nodded, a polite smile fixed to her lips. Both girls were from conservative families which would explain their lack of welcome towards her. 

"My blood's bluer than yours," Cat said, the corner of her mouth quirking up slightly. "Through my mother's family, I'm of one of the oldest and purest blooded fiefs in Tortall. Through my father, I'm royal." Her raised eyebrow dared Evanjel to argue with her. The blonde sniffed disdainfully.

"No one cares how blue the blood of your family is," she said scornfully. "You're a bastard, which automatically makes you lower than any of us." 

"She's still closer to the throne than you," Laur pointed out. Damyin had taken his hand away. Now, he sighed, very much an annoyed and embarrassed sibling.

"But no one wants to marry a bastard," Amia laughed. "I mean- who would want their family's blood sullied like that!" Several of the girls giggled.

"No one wants to marry a bitch, either," Laur taunted. Amia's eyes snapped with barely contained fury.

"Then you'll never snare a husband," she shot back. Damyin sighed and grabbed his sister's arm.

"You know you won't win," he said in an undertone. "Not unless it gets to fists." Laur's eyes flashed.

"Then it will," she replied. Damyin raised an eyebrow.

"With the king not fifty feet away and his daughter standing next to you?" Laur blushed and muttered something. Damyin, content that his sister would stay away from the other two girls, turned to Cat.

"Might I have this dance, Lady Caterin?" he asked, extending a hand. Cat looked him over quickly. _Handsome,_ she thought instantly. _Probably about two years older than I_. She took his hand and curtsied in response. 

"It's Caterin," she said, as he led her onto the dance floor. "Or Cat, even." Damyin smiled, his eyes –a startling, almost unnatural shade of deep blue- meeting hers.

"Then I am Damyin," he said. "Caterin." She smiled. It was nice to be able to talk to people her own age, on equal footing.

"What are you training to be?" she inquired. "You're not a squire-"

"Laur and I are the youngest," he replied. "We have an older brother and an older sister. So, we're pretty much free to do whatever we want with our lives. She –not surprisingly- wants to become one of the Queen's Ladies. I want to join the King's Own." Cat nodded, impressed. 

"A Queen's Lady?" She glanced over at the girl in question, dancing with another nobleman several feet away. "That's aiming high."

He shrugged. "That's Laur for you. If she decides she wants something-" He laughed. "She usually gets it. She's so determined, it's fairly amazing." He looked at his sister with obvious affection in his eyes. "If she wants to be one of Thayet's ladies, she won't stop to breathe until she does." Cat laughed.

"Sounds a lot like some of the stories Aunt Rispah used to tell about Mother," she said. Damyin nodded.

"I think they're very much similar in that way," he admitted. Smiling at Cat, he asked, "What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know," Cat admitted, laughing a little. "I only found out a week ago who my parents were. I'm still trying to sort that out." Damyin smiled wider.

"Point taken," he said. "What's it been like?"

"They're taking it very well," Cat said, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Nothing has gone flying yet, no one has challenged anyone else to single combat- it's going rather well." As Damyin laughed, she added, "Really, though, it has. And besides finding out that the two most famous people in the kingdom –or infamous, depending- were my parents, I also gained the sweetest little siblings!" Damyin nodded.

"Kali's a sweetheart," he agreed. 

"She told me she wants to be a knight," Cat said, eyes dancing. "If Thayet has anything to say about it, she will be, though I'm not sure about Father." Damyin shook his head.

"That sounds too strange," he admitted. "On first name basis with the queen and the king is father." He shook his head. "I'm glad I'm not you." Cat shrugged.

"It has its benefits." _Like real friends at last_, she thought, staring into Damyin's eyes as they danced. She'd made some enemies true, but maybe Corus wasn't going to be that bad.

Queen's Own: Cheesy ending, I know! But I had to end it somewhere! Hope you guys like!! Until next chap! ~Queen's Own and her faithful muse, Iceflame (who was up very late dictating!!!)


	11. Chapter Ten: Happy Trails

Queen's Own: I know, I know, I'm a horrible author- I haven't updated in ages. The sad, sad story of my love life is the only excuse I can offer, that and some truly evil teachers. Oh, and a new muse who has been most insistent in her demands for her story to be written.

Siri: But now it's my turn. Here is the continuation of my wonderful fic!

Vira: Hey, my fic's cool too!

Siri: _hisses_ It's bad enough that you have your own fic, GET OUT OF MINE!

Vira: _runs_

* * *

Chapter 10: Racing

"Come riding with us!" Damyin urged.

"All right," Cat said, with a grin.

Damyin grinned that utterly cute, completely disarming grin that he alone possessed. "I knew you wanted to." She slapped him lightly.

"It wasn't you," she teased. "I just wanted to see my wonderful horse. But," she heaved a dramatic sigh. "If you insist on coming along, I guess you can come." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she began to walk in long strides away from him, towards the barn. Damyin followed her, as she sped up. He took quick strides trying to walk quickly, without breaking into a run. She too sped up, picking up a run, but then dropping back into a fast walk. Their eyes met, and she grinned as both of them broke into a run, and burst through the doors of the barn, Damyin seconds ahead of her.

As they stumbled to a halt, both laughing, Cat had the distinct sensation that Laur, who stood talking to Daine in her horse's stall was trying very hard not to laugh. In spite of herself, Cat grinned in response to her friend's obvious attempts to hide her amusement.

"She's trying not to laugh," Daine informed Cat.

"She's failing," Cat shot over her shoulder as she went to Adder's stall. A stable hand was already there with the mare's tack. She accepted it with a quiet "Thank you" as the young man bowed, and, with a murmured, "Welcome, lady" slipped away. She set the tack on the door of the stall and slipped inside.

Within minutes, Adder was tacked up and Cat was leading her outside. Laur and Daine were already out there, with their mounts. Daine stood beside a steel-grey pony. The reins were looped over the pommel of the saddle, and Daine stood casually with one hand thrown over the mare's withers. Laur already sat in the saddle of a lightly built bay gelding with the look of a fast runner.

"That's Cloud," Damyin said from behind her. Cat didn't even bother to turn around. "Daine's pony. Laur's riding her gelding. My horse is Banner." A stable hand came up on Cat's left.

"Would you like to mount, Highness?" he asked with a bow. Cat opened her mouth to protest that she was no 'Highness', but Damyin spoke before she could.

"If you would hold my mount," he said smoothly. "I will give Lady Caterin a leg up." The stable hand bowed and took the reins of his chestnut gelding, built like the destriers the knights rode. She slipped the reins over Adder's head, and pulled down both of her stirrups. Feeling Damyin's hands on her knee, she lifted her left leg. "One, two three," he murmured. She jumped on three and was easily swung onto Adder's back.

Turning in her saddle, she saw Daine was now seated on Cloud's back, and Damyin was in the process of mounting. "Ready to go?" he called to everyone once he was secure.

By way of answering, Cat squeezed Adder who eagerly broke into a smooth canter. Hearing the sound of hoof beats start abruptly behind her, she grinned at the thought that someone had seen fit to do the same- from the sound of the hoof beats, all three of her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of brown, blue, and gleaming chestnut: Damyin.

"Slow down Cat!" he called. "Don't tire Adder out. There's a great place to race, if you want to." With a sigh, she pulled Adder to a walk.

"You know I want to," she retorted. "Since when have I ever not wanted an opportunity to beat you?"

"You can't, though," he shot back, pushing hair out of his face with one hand. He grinned at her, the grin that made her mouth stretch in an answering grin.

"Are you betting on that?" she asked teasingly.

"No, he's not," Laur informed her, riding up beside her. "Because he doesn't have any money, so he'd be losing mine."

"I do so have money," Damyin protested indignantly.

"No you don't," Laur said. "You spent it all when we went to Pearlmouth last month."

"Dammit!" Damyin exclaimed. "You're right!" Cat laughed.

"You two are hopeless," Daine said, riding up on the other side of Damyin. "Now come on- let's go to King's Hill!" She turned into the Royal Forest, the other three following her, Cat and Damyin riding next to each other directly behind and Laur following them, a knowing grin on her face.

As Cat wondered where in the world they were going, Daine led them through the forest. Damyin refused, to tell her, and Cat was getting very frustrated with him, when she finally saw open ground outside of the forest. She blinked a little when they exited the shady forest for the bright day outside, and grinned when she saw the gradual hill that Daine had led them too.

As had happened before, not a word was exchanged between her and Damyin. Instead, their eyes locked and a silent challenge passed as she squeezed Adder into first a canter, then a gallop. She was crouched over the mare's neck, Damyin even with her and grinning like a maniac. An answering grin spread across her face and she crouched still lower over Adder's neck, ignoring the hair falling in her face, and Adder's mane slapping her cheeks as they galloped on and on.

And then suddenly, as they galloped up, perfectly matched, the hill leveled out, and they were slowing their horses down to a walk. Adder slowed down fairly easily; Banner fought a bit more before allowing himself to be slowed as well.

"Come take a look at this view!" Laur called from behind them. Damyin smiled as Cat turned Adder obediently to look at the sight. She gasped as she brought Adder to a halt beside Laur. Corus sprawled beneath them, a glimmering jewel amongst the hills around it.

"Like it?" Damyin asked from right next to her. She looked at him.

"It's- incredible," she admitted. "I was a little too wrapped up in my own problems to see it when I first came, so seeing it now, is just-" She sighed, returning her eyes to the view.

"Every time I see it, it never fails to impress me," Damyin said. "Though, it does have a little less shine, with you spoiling the view," he teased. Cat sniffed.

"The only reason I was ever able to appreciate the view," she retorted. "Is because you weren't in my line of vision."

"Come on you two, stop flirting!" Laur said. "I need to get home soon. Party for Evanjel."

"And I have to talk to Thayet about clothes," Cat chimed in.

"Tutoring," Damyin sighed.

"Numair's getting home today," Daine said, eyes glowing. "He was away, helping Kaddar."

"Awwwww!" the other three chorused. Daine blushed.

"What about you and Cat, Damyin?" she asked innocently. "And Laur, how's that member of the Own- Kris I think his name was?"

Laur rolled her eyes. "We're over. He was away too much."

Damyin rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to 'we have to go'?"

"Race you!" Laur said eagerly. She was nudging her horse into a gallop before the others could comment. Damyin and Cat drew ahead of her eagerly. They made it to the edge of the hill before pulling back down to a walk. The two walked slowly, talking. Daine and Laur stayed behind, muffling laughter.

"They're so cute," Laur whispered. "My brother finally found a girl!"

Daine laughed. "That he did. She doesn't seem entirely oblivious to him either."

Ahead of them, Damyin and Cat talked, laughing and flirting as they wandered back to the stables. As she said goodbye to Damyin as he went to his tutors, Cat felt as though she was floating. Giddily, she rushed to Thayet's rooms. _Were we just- flirting?_

* * *

Queen's Own: I love writing Laur. She is such an awesome pesky sister- reminds me of myself. I'm in a hurry to post this chapter, but I will do reviewer responses next chapter. A huge thank you in advance to everyone who reviews this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me! 


	12. A Difficult Decision

I have been struggling with a difficult decision over the last few days, and I have come to a conclusion that I don't think you guys are going to like. This fic has hit a writer's block that I thing will be rather permanent. The last couple chapters have been a struggle for me to get out and I don't think any future ones will be any easier.

Please review if you have any ideas for the continuation of this fic. I am not going to turn it over to anyone else- this is my fic and I am going to be the only person writing it. My problem, however, is that Cat doesn't have anything to do with her life. Now that the secret's out, there's nothing really that she can do that would be that different from any other young noble. She's not going to become a knight, I don't feel like introducing some random enemy for her to conquer and romance gets old very fast if there's nothing else going on.

An epilogue will be forthcoming to let you all know what I think Cat does with the rest of her life. I'm also going to rewrite the earlier portions of this story. Some of it I think moves too quickly and some of the writing is just plain not up to what I think I can write now. If no wonderful new ideas occur to me or come in a review, that will be all the new things this story will see.

I'm not going to leave fanfiction- I'm working on another Tamora Pierce fic, an AJ AU. Go check it out- I really like that writing more than this one, and there's a lot more places I can go with it.

Thank you all so much for your support and feedback that I've been getting. This is my most successful story in the first place I really have come out as a writer. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews I've gotten- they mean the world to me.

Love you all! No matter what happens, keep writing. The ones who mind won't matter and the ones who matter won't mind. Zhai'helleva! Queen's Own


	13. Epilogue

Queen's Own: So here, to all you folks out there, is the epilogue for Legacy. Some of this is probably unexpected- but hey did you really expect her to marry a guy she met at fourteen if she can choose? Not do disillusion anyone, but even _I_ am not romantic enough to think I'm going to marry my eighth grade crush/boyfriend. Come on people. I think I might write a chap in which she meets Alanna's kids but this one was finished first and that one might be an after thought. Maybe, I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize from anywhere other than the previous chapters of this fic.

Siri: It's been a fun road, guys! I'm going to miss you!

Vira: Come read my fic now! It's called Being His, and then there's a sequel called Being Mine.

* * *

Epilogue

Caterin sighed, laying her head against the wall. Her head hurt after a long day of dealing with young children and their father, who was not much better. Her husband, Norrin, knocked softly before entering their bedroom.

"Cat?" he asked quietly. She didn't bother turning her head.

"Are they asleep?" she asked. He laughed and came to sit next to her. She shifted slightly so that she was leaning against him. Strong arms wrapped around her waist to rest on her slightly bulging stomach.

"If I had known the children would have this effect on you," Norrin teased. "I would have held off on a third." Cat snorted.

"As I recall," she said. "We had decided to only have two. That, however, was until we visited Mother." Norrin coughed to hide a laugh. The Lioness had taken one look at Caterin's two small boys and had demanded of her daughter where the third girl was.

"I certainly hope this one's a girl," he said seriously. "I'd hate to have to inform your mother that we needed to try again." Cat smacked him lightly.

"Lucky Aly," she said teasingly. "She doesn't have to put up with this from Nawat, considering they already had a girl. But it's not enough to have five granddaughters- Mother needs at least one from everyone." She sighed dramatically. "I gave up fighting her on anything when I was fourteen. Especially on those rare occasions when she and Father agree."

"Your parents are a force to be reckoned with," Norrin said solemnly. "But I guess that's what you get from people like them." Cat laughed.

"If this is what we say about my parents," she teased. "I'd hate to see what our children will someday say of their parents. Or worse, what we say about your parents." Norrin groaned.

"Don't remind me!" His mother ruled their family with a tight fist. Norrin was deathly afraid of her, and every time they got together, she and Cat managed to get into some fight or another, most due to the fact that her precious son had married a bastard. Never mind that the match had earned the King Jonathan's blessing as well as Emperor Kaddar- no this girl could not be good enough for her eldest son.

"Speaking of your parents," Norrin said, shifting slightly to pull a crumpled letter out of his pocket. "We got a letter from Tortall today." Cat took the letter from him and exclaimed in delight at the Teldran seal on the back.

"It's from Laur," she said immediately, without opening the letter. "The handwriting's too messy to be Damyin." Norrin laughed softly as his wife opened the letter and scanned it. Her smile grew wider with every passing line.

"This is too perfect," she said with a sigh, putting the letter down.

"Dare I ask?" Norrin said, shifting his arms around her.

"Lianne's getting married in ten months time," Cat said with a smile. "To Kalem of the Sunset Dragon tribe. He's a Bazhir which is causing quite an uproar, though if I can guess Father's reasoning, it's because Kalem's going to become the Voice and he wants to keep it tied to the Tortallan throne. It's actually a fairly good move politically, if a controversial one."

"Personally?" Norrin asked, sounding concerned. He'd met the youngest princess on a few occasions and he liked her.

"I don't think she got as lucky as we did," Cat said, giving him a soft smile. "But I don't think she expected that. Laur thinks she likes him though, and he's apparently quite nice. I think she'll be fine."

"Are we invited?" Norrin asked.

"Of course," Cat said. "I am her half-sister after all. It's the perfect time to go too. The baby will have been born by then- we can take her home to meet the family. _And_ Damien's expecting his second and Laur just had her first –a girl. I've met the heir but Princess Shinkokami is going to be expecting a spare by then I think. Everyone's going to be coming in for this wedding- possibly even Aly and Nawat."

Norrin laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "You don't need to tell me- of course we're going. Your mother will never forgive us if she can't meet this granddaughter after all." Cat smiled.

"The healer confirmed it today," she said, rubbing her bulging belly. "It's a girl. Four moons, Norrin. We'll have a daughter." Her eyes sparkled with happiness and love.

"A spoiled baby girl," he said, interlacing their fingers. "Your mother will be thrilled."

Ten months later found Caterin standing expectantly on the ship's foredeck. She lifted her middle boy (at two years of age still a toddler), Aryon, to see the approaching docks of Port Caynn. Daire (three years) clung to her skirt, his thumb in his mouth. Shielding her eyes, she could see a small welcoming party at the dock. A smile spread across her face.

"Cat!" Laur's voice rang across the harbor as sailors scurried around trying to anchor the ship. Cat restrained herself from running down to greet her friend. Taking Daire's hand and balancing Aryon on her hip, she walked down to the main deck. Norrin met her there, holding baby Macaria in his arms. The two walked down the gangplank together as servants bustled about behind them to get their luggage off the ship.

Laur embraced Caterin enthusiastically, taking care not to squash Aryon. After being prompted by his mother, Aryon too embraced his dimly remembered godmother. Daire smiled shyly at the half remembered woman who scooped him up before embracing Norrin.

"How are you?" she asked. "What's her name? She's adorable." Norrin smiled.

"We've been fine," he replied. Cat shifted Aryon in her arms. "The baby's Macaria and she's not nearly as adorable when she's bawling. She's only six moons."

"The Lioness will be thrilled," Laur said.

"You look good," Cat said, looking appraisingly at her friend. There was only a slight bulge under her gown to indicate her pregnancy. Then again, Laur was tall. "One wasn't enough for you? Goddess, I at least waited a little while. You'll have your hands full with two. How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Laur said, blushing slightly as she accepted their congratulations. "I know it doesn't look it."

"You're tall," Cat said, waving off the worry in her voice. "Tall women rarely show pregnancy much." Laur smiled and resettled Daire on her hip.

"I can't wait," she said quietly, a soft smile on her face. Cat hid a smile- she had seen much the same look on Kalasin's face when she was pregnant. "Even now that I know all the crying and work to follow." Cat laughed lightly as Laur led the family down to the carriage awaiting them, the Crown seal on one side. The three adults kept up a steady wave of talk the whole ride to Corus, interspersed with the occasional scolding for the two boys and Macaria's inevitable cries. They arrived in Corus by the end of the day, travel weary and happy.

The Lioness was indeed overjoyed to see her granddaughter. Norrin and Caterin found her out of their hands and in the care of her doting grandmother for much of their visit, something that both pleased and annoyed them. The celebrations and politics surrounding Lianne's wedding soon kept both too busy to be anything but thankful. Caterin moved effortlessly among the many factions of the Tortallan court, dropping comments in some of the more conservative ears. Some of the more liberal nobles found themselves soothed in part due to her efforts towards keeping fights from breaking out between especially the younger courtiers.

Norrin watched in admiration as his wife moved gracefully from one group of arguing nobles to the next, placating and supporting. Even after three children, Cat was as gorgeous as ever. She had regained her figure quickly after Macaria's birth and though lines had begun developing at the corners of her eyes, they were of the kind that indicated she smiled often and easily. They served only to age her beauty, not diminish it. No white marred her hair and her eyes were as young as ever.

When he expressed his thoughts, she merely smiled and kissed him lightly. "It's you, lover," she said affectionately. "You're no old man yourself. Between you and the children, you keep me plenty young."

The children were enjoying Corus quite as much as their parents. The boys found playmates in Aly and Nawat's eldest –a girl-, as well as Damyin and his wife Kamila's older boy. The heir, Macaria and Laur's boy were often found in the same corner, all held by adoring grandmothers, aunts and various other female relations. A mob of aunts, uncles, godparents, grandparents and friends also kissed, hugged and cooed over the three children. Cat shook her head as she realized how spoiled the children would be when they returned to Carthak.

On the other hand, it gave her and Norrin some much desired time alone, time that they really hadn't had much of since their last visit to Tortall. Norrin decided sharing his wife with every noble in Tortall who needed her advice was still less demanding than sharing her with three small children and the politics of Kaddar's court.

And yet, despite everything, despite all the demands on them, despite the pressure, they were more in love than most couples in the Carthaki court, and for that matter, the Tortallan court. Caterin smiled fondly up at her husband, as they watched Lianne and Kalem's wedding go off without a hitch. She leaned into his shoulder, looking around at friends and family. Lianne looked incredible in her white lace dress, a contrast to Kalem looking resplendent in deep red and gold. Aryon, Daire and Macaria were sitting nearby. She could see Laur and her husband sitting with their arms around each other a few seats away. Her mother was amusing Macaria quietly. Her father and Thayet were standing beside Lianne, holding hands and smiling softly. Damien shot a smile at her from across the room when he met her eyes.

Life had smiled on her. The Gods had looked kindly on her and the ones she loved. For a bastard, she had done pretty well for herself. She had loved and was loved. And surrounded by the ones she loved, she could only sigh and rest her head on her husband's shoulder, pulling her middle son into her lap. Fate had served her well thus far. She could only hope it would keep doing so. At least for now, the future looked bright.

_

* * *

Jonathan of Conte, King of Tortall_

_A Biography by Karilyn of Dunlath_

_p. 527_

Caterin of Conte was the illegitimate daughter of King Jonathan and Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the King's Champion, better known as the Lioness. Born in Port Caynn, she was raised by Coram and Rispah of Trebond until her fourteenth birthday. Informed of her parentage upon that day, she came to Corus to claim her inheritance and her identity. Jonathan was not aware of her existence and her presence caused a considerable amount of uproar amongst the court. Caterin took her mother's fief of Pirate's Swoop, as is customary and eased into court life with little backlash after the initial reaction.

Two years after her arrival to Corus, when she was sixteen, Caterin of Pirate's Swoop joined the Queen's Ladies, and became one of Queen Thayet's personal ladies. Laur of Teldran, one of Caterin's closest friends then and for many years after, joined a year later. The two remained with Thayet the Peerless until Kalasin of Conte, Caterin's younger half-sister, left for Carthak to marry Kaddar Iliniat. Caterin went with her as one of three young, unmarried women of Tortallan nobility accompanying the princess. Once in Carthak, Caterin met Norrin Temiat, a young Carthaki nobleman two years her senior. They courted and were married a year and a half later.

Caterin remained in Carthak for the rest of her life. She kept in close contact with both of her parents until their deaths. Letters were also often exchanged with Damien and Laur of Teldran, and Veralidaine Sarrasri as well as her childhood foster parents, Rispah and Coram of Trebond and their children. Damien and Laur both visited Carthak on a few occasions, and Caterin often went back to Tortall to visit both her relatives and friends.

Her last visit to Tortall was with Kalasin Iliniat some years later to attend the funeral of Jonathan IV and the coronation of her half-brother, Roald. His death was after those of Queen Thayet and the Lioness. Following her father's death, Caterin remained in Carthak, managing her husband's properties and making both of them quite wealthy.

Norrin died three years before she did. In her last three years of life, she returned to Tortall and lived at the palace. She died in her sleep at the age of 73. Her four children –three boys and a girl- went on to become a Carthaki lord, the ambassador from Carthak to the Yamani Isles, an influential lord on King Jasson II's council, and a Tortallan knight.

* * *

Queen's Own: So that's the end of the road. Much love to all, and I will miss your feedback and advice. Wind to thy wings! -Becca and Siri


End file.
